warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Faithless, The
The Faithless are a large warband of Chaos Space Marines drawn from the Alpha Legion who operate off of the Chaos Battleship Anarchy's Heart. Formerly led by the Chaos Lord Arkos the Faithless, the warband is now believed to have been destroyed during the Siege of Vraks. Arkos himself is currently a prisoner of the Dark Angels Chapter of Space Marines. Warband History Notable Campaigns *'The Siege of Vraks' (813-830.M41) - The Faithless took part in the Siege of Vraks, a 17- year-long, bloody campaign to take the important Imperial Armoury World of Vraks Prime. The mighty Chaos Lord Zhufor of the Khornate warband of Chaos Space Marines called the Skulltakers, was charged by his master Abaddon the Despoiler to run the war on Vraks to his liking. Zhufor first began subjugating the various Chaos warbands and factions, to unify them under his leadership. Most warbands submitted, all save Arkos the Faithless and his Alpha Legion warband known as The Faithless, who had been the first Chaos Space Marines to intervene in the Vraks conflict and had sent out the call that had brought other Chaos Space Marine factions to Vraks Prime to aid the Forces of Chaos already engaged on the world. The Faithless would not submit to Zhufor but in order to save his warband from being attacked, Arkos made a treacherous deal with the Khornate Lord. Of all the warband leaders he alone had the trust of the Apostate Cardinal Xaphan (the architect of the Chaotic insurrection on Vraks), who was hidden away inside his fortress. Arkos knew that the Apostate-Cardinal was already little more than a symbolic figurehead for the Chaotic forces on the planet, and that Arkos had been really directing the war effort for years. Yet many of the Vraksian Renegades saw the Cardinal as their messiah, particularly since Xaphan had already proclaimed himself as such. Arkos agreed to turn traitor against Xaphan and to maintain his own independence he would allow Zhufor to capture the Cardinal. The treacherous pact was made, and Arkos proved true to his word. In secret, the Alpha Legion allowed Zhufor and his personal bodyguard of Chaos Terminators into the Cardinal's Palace. The palace became a charnel house, as Zhufor and his men slaughtered nearly everyone within. The Cardinal was captured alive by Zhufor himself. He had played his part on Vraks but now Khorne only had one final use for him -- as a sacrifice. However, when the Imperial forces ultimately proved triumphant upon Vraks Prime, the Faithless were all but wiped out in the final Imperial assault, and Arkos the Faithless became a captive of the Dark Angels, who were determined to uncover all that he knew about the secrets of Chaos -- through any means necessary. Notable Faithless Warband Members *'Arkos the Faithless' - Arkos, also known as the Faithless and the Scion of Alpharius, was the Chaos Lord of the Alpha Legion warband known as The Faithless. Since the Horus Heresy, this vile Chaos Lord had continued the Long War against the "Corpse Emperor" and his unwitting servants. Arkos continued to stir up dissension and rebellion within the realm of Mankind until he met his eventual fate during the Siege of Vraks late in the 41st Millennium. Confronted by a strike team of Loyalist Astartes composed of elements of the Angels of Absolution and the Dark Angels Space Marine Chapters, it is rumoured that he was captured and brought back to the Dark Angels' mobile fortress-monastery known as The Rock as a prisoner. His actual fate remains unknown. Warband Appearance Warband Colours Like the rest of their parent Traitor Legion, The Faithless still maintain the basic Alpha Legion colour scheme for their Power Armour -- blue, silver and green. Warband Badge The Faithless uses the same Legion badge and iconography as the Alpha Legion, namely a green hydra, the mythological multi-headed serpent that has the ability to grow back two heads for every one that was cut off. Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pp. 16, 140 es:Los Desleales Category:F Category:Alpha Legion Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters